The Cream
by KaulitzAnna84
Summary: Lizzy has an "embarrassing" problem that she needs to use cream for. She can't put it on herself because it hurts so Ciel put it on her. RATED M BECAUSE OF WHERE THE CREAM GOES. XD


"Where did Lizzy go?" Asked Ciel noticing she's not still in the room.  
"I believe she's in the guest room." Sebastian said.  
"The guest room…what's she doing in there?" Ciel asked.  
"I don't know. Would you like me to go check on her?"  
"I'll go see what she's doing…" Ciel said, he knew it was his job to take care of her.  
"Very well" Sebastian said.

As Ciel walked down the hallway where the guest room was, he could hear Lizzy crying.  
"Lizzy?" Ciel said as he walked closer to the door.  
"Lizzy?! Can I come in? What's wrong?!" Ciel said knocking on the door.

"HOLD ON!" Lizzy yelled threw her tears, putting her clothes on.  
"Lizzy?" He asked opening the door.  
"I said hold on!" She said just as she threw her dress on in time for him to not see anything.  
"Lizzy, what's wrong? What are you doing?"  
Lizzy was still crying.  
"Nothing…It's nothing…" She said.  
"Nothing…? Then why are you crying? Lizzy, you can tell me."  
"Umm…it's embarrassing…" Lizzy admitted.  
"So? It's just me. If you're hurt or in danger I can help you."

Lizzy just sat there on the bed, crying with her head in her hands. Ciel sat next to her and put his arm around her.

"What is it?" He asked trying to comfort her.  
She looked up at him blushing, he couldn't tell if it was because of the crying or because she's embarrassed, either way he found it cute.  
"It's not a big deal! It's very embarrassing. Just leave me alone for a few minutes."  
"No, I can't see you cry and just ignore it." he said with a stubborn tone of voice.  
"Why? It's not this big of a deal, I cry all the time, anyway!"  
"You're right, it's not that big of a deal…just tell me, Lizzy."  
"I can't!"  
"Why?"  
"Because it's embarrassing!"  
"I find it insulting that you're really that embarrassed of me," Ciel said.  
"I'm so sorry…" Lizzy said crying even more.  
Ciel sighed, "don't be, please stop crying."  
"Fine…I'll tell you…" She said settling down a bit.  
"Good."  
"Well…I don't know where to start…"  
"Just tell me why you're in here crying…and had to get dressed."  
"I was hoping you didn't notice that…."  
"I did."  
"Well, it's because every day…around six I have to do something…and it hurts."  
"What do you have to do?" Ciel said pretending to be patient.  
"I have to…use this cream…" she hesitated, "please don't tell anyone."  
"I won't tell anyone." Ciel said getting more impatient.  
"I have to have someone put the cream on for me because it hurts so I can't do it myself, but I was trying to because I'm here for the night and I forgot all about it…" She said still beating around the bush.  
"I could help you." Ciel said, not realizing what he was saying.  
"No!" she said baring her face in a pillow.  
"Why, not?"  
"You don't understand!" LIzzy said.  
"You're right…I don't," Ciel agreed."  
"You don't know where I have to put it…" Lizzy said as her face turned bright red.  
Ciel started to get the idea by now.  
"Where do you have to put it?" he asked still not sure what she meant.  
"Don't make me say it…"  
"I think I know…" Ciel admitted.  
"Then just leave me alone so I can do it."  
"I thought someone else had to do it."  
"That's true, but I'm fine!"  
"No you're not, Seba-" Lizzy cut him off – "No! You promised not to tell anyone! I don't what him to know, and I don't want him to do it for me!" Lizzy said.  
"Alright…I don't understand why I can't do it," Ciel said.  
"You must not know where I need to put it!" Lizzy said.  
"I know, and it's not that embarrassing. I'll do it for you, Lizzy, if you want." Ciel said making her blush.  
"Yes it is!" She said.  
"Lay down…" Ciel said, "now where is this stuff?" He asked.  
Lizzy layed down as he said.  
"I'm sitting on it," she laughed.  
Ciel laughed a little too as she handed him the cream.

"Ciel!" she said as he lifted up her dress.  
"Just relax," Ciel said looking at the cream "how do I use this anyway?"  
"Just…rub it on then…"

"Then?"  
"Then…put it in…" She said hiding her face.  
"I don't understand why you're so embarrassed by me."  
"It's not you, it's the situation!"

Ciel moved her underwear to the side. Lizzy was quiet, she actually enjoyed it. Ciel put the cream in his fingers and started rubbing Lizzy down there.  
"Is that right?" Ciel said enjoying this just as much or more than she is.  
"Yes…just do that twice and then put it in…that's when it hurts…"  
"Alright."

Ciel put on another coat of cream. Lizzy was trying not to moan or act like she liked it but he could feel her getting wet.  
"Lizzy…" Ciel said as this made him hard.  
"Yes?" Lizzy tried to say without sounding turned on.  
"Now…what?" he asked.  
"Put it inside…" She reminded him.  
"Right…" he said getting more cream.  
"Why do you have to do this, anyway?"  
"Umm…I'll tell you when you're done." She said.  
"Alright," he replied.  
Ciel then put one of his fingers inside her making her moan a little.  
"How much do I need to put in?" He asked.  
"Just rub in in three times…" She said realizing that sounded like a lot.  
"Alright," he said rubbing his finger around inside her and getting even more cream.

Once Ciel was done rubbing cream inside Lizzy's pussy, he asked again why she needs it.  
"It's because I'm way too sensitive in that area...normal things hurt…" She said.  
"I see. Is it helping?" He asked.  
"Yes." She answered.  
"You shouldn't be so embarrassed about stuff like that when it's just me," Ciel said.  
"I know…" Lizzy said.

Sebastian knocked on the door.  
"Everything alright in there?" he asked.  
"Yes!" Lizzy said jumping up.  
"Very well," Sebastian said leaving them alone afraid of what they might be doing in there.

That night Ciel had wild sex dreams about Lizzy.

The end.


End file.
